scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sawgirl/Test Log E-89032-OC075/371-X
Test Log E-89032-OC075/371-X Cross-SCP Testing for SCP-371-X This log had been approved by the O3-command for further studying of SCP-371-X's nature and her adaptive skills in the area. Item: SCP-106 Abilities used: "Picture Frame Effect" Cross-SCP Test Record: SCP-371-X introduced to SCP-106. SCP-371-X entered SCP-106's chamber. SCP-106 notices the presence of SCP-371-X. Walks towards her. SCP-371-X is seen lifting SCP-106 in the air, choking him.. SCP-371-X quickly pulled out of the chamber after being tazed. Testing continues... Item: SCP-231 Abilities used: / Note: This took place before 371-X met MTF Unit -2481. She took a test and scored a perfect 100 on the Milgram Obedience Test after the first try. Cross-SCP Test Record: SCP-371-X introduced to SCP-231. SCP-371-X sits at the end of the corner, observing SCP-231. SCP-371-X attempts to communicate with SCP-231, asking her simple things, like 'what's your name' and 'where are you from'. SCP-231 answers a few questions, still lying down on the bed.. SCP-371-X was told about the incindent, but she didn't bother to ask.. she didn't feel anything.. remained neutral for fourty five (45) minutes, before walking out of the chamber, stating that she is done.. we still don't know what had made 371-X get out of the chamber. Item: SCP-166Abilities used: / Cross-SCP Test Record: SCP-371-X introduced to SCP-166. Both of them led a conversation about religion. SCP-166 asked 371-X about SCP-371-X-1, in which she stated: "Just because Mei carries the nickname '666', doesn't mean that she doesn't hate the Devil... even if she's in 7th Hell, she hates the Devil as much as everyone else.." SCP-166 shrugged it off, and continued to talk about religion. SCP-371-X said that she's a Christian, that she hates when someone judges someone else's religion, and that she despises the Devil, but she doesn't despise satanic related creepy pasta... in which she stated: "It's just creepy pasta... there is nothing irrational about it, and it's non-related to religion.. I mean.. Mei as 'Username 666' IS a creepy pasta, that is based off of the original username." Ten (10) minute pause. 371-X: Do you think that the original '666' was a guy? 166: *shakes head* Nope.. I don't think so... Approximately twenty (20) minutes later, 371-X waved goodbye and left the suite. Item: SCP-173 Abilities used: Mind-reading tendrils Cross-SCP Test Record: SCP-371-X introduced to SCP-173. 371-X sits in the corner, observing 173 alone.. she blinked with only one eye. 173 is docile. 371-X stands up, beginning to blink with both eyes. 173 gets closer as she blinks. 371-X runs back to the very end of the corner, looking at 173 the whole time.. 371-X turns around and turns back only to face 173 standing closer to her. 371-X noticed that 173 is using his 'hand' to touch her hand. They were playing a game of tag. After ten (10) minutes of playing 'tag', a tendril came out of her back, placing the tendril on 173's forehead. After five (5) minutes, she left the chamber. When we asked her what she did back there, she said that she 'read his mind'. Category:Blog posts